fortestingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dzylon
Welcome Hello Dzylon, and welcome to the For Testing Wiki! Thanks for your contribution to User:Dzylon page. Here are several pages that can help you with where to begin: * – A great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help out. * - If your new to editing or having trouble getting something to work, the help pages are a great place to start. *[[For Testing Wiki:Community Portal|'Community portal']] - The community Portal serves a number of purposes. It lists For Testing Wiki policies, suggestions on ways to further contribute to the wiki, as well as a number of helpful links. * - A list of For Testing Wiki's administrators. If you need additional assistance or are having troubles, feel free to contact an administrator with the details. *'Always sign in every time you edit' – This is so that we can recognize you! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more contributions. And again, welcome to For Testing Wiki. 3$ H:title Hmmmm... seems rather unnecessary for our wiki. And unnecessary templates are not good. You don't need a span tag or template to get a title to appear when hovering over an image: Now, if for some reason (I'm not sure when you would ever want to do this?) you want to get a title when you hover over plain text or even a link, you can do this: Wyvern Wyvern Note: does not work with regular wiki links: Wyvern Wyvern I do like templates and I realize is on Wikipedia. I just want to know how you intend to use it on our wiki and if it will be used so frequently that the usage of this template is justified. If it's only going to see usage on templates such as , then I see no need for , as you can simply use code like I listed above directly on . Mathmagician ( talk ♥''' blog ) 03:53, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Dzylon's Re I see :). Just one question, however. Is there a way to produce a hover link without the image itself being a link? For example, Produces this: . The hover link is there, but the image itself is a link (undesirable, in my opinion). However, when employing the traditional nolink method... You get this: , with no hover link at all, which is why I went ahead with H:title (which I didn't even put on the wiki, so in the end... no harm done). Math RE This works on my browser: Mathmagician ( talk '''♥ blog ) 04:30, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, that works :). re:template Hey i had a look at your template and felt i could make it a bit better so i made a new one here, its pretty much the same but you just have to add less text. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 06:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose I neglected to make clear exactly what it was I was trying to do, lol. That's my fault. The goal was to produce a hover tip that's not a link itself. We can use either the template I made (Template:H:title) or Math's strategy (above). :To be clear, Math's proposal is identical to my template. The only difference is the option of template vs no template. ::Oh i see, i have made some basic changes and it does what use want now by using style="cursor:default". ;Example ::I will update the doc for you and you can copy it to the wiki if you want. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 14:46, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::After playing with the template you made i had a bit of a desire to make some and this is what i came up with. . Its a switch template as in it has multiple built in commands it also has the text hover that you and math want. It also makes it much easier as you don't have to remember to the names of a bunch of different templates. I have added in all the ones i could find on the wiki, if you want more let me know. I think we should work on switching the wiki over to this template as we have a lot more control when its all done from one template. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 15:31, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Re to Gracey The switch template could be very useful. Can I just recommend that you make some changes to it before it's moved over? Thanks. *The cursor tag is fickle. It doesn't even work on my browser. Could we use- : :OUTPUT: : :That seems like the way to go at the moment (at least to me). *Can there be an tag between the sun and moon images in the anytime parameter? It looks better that way (in my opinion). *The Hardmode parameter contains the day template. *There is no Corruption parameter. *Akin to the night template, the sun parameter should link to (Day) instead of (Sun). *The hover tips for Hallow, Corruption, and Hardmode should be Pixie, Demon Altar, and Pwnhammer respectively. *The Pixie image should be sized to 21x15px. *And I also think the Moon Charm icon should be sized at 12x14px instead of 17x17 or 14x16 (in the anytime night parameters). : (Night) (17x17px) : (Night) (14x16px) : (Night) (12x14px) :Reason? The game's moon charm sprite is 24x28. Usually, the sprite's pixels are used in groups of four. Because of this, by halving the image's resolution, there are no artifacts and no distortions. The image is identical to the original, only smaller. As you can see, the third image is a good bit clearer than the previous two. :Note: if you decide to use the third resolution, you have to use either the resized image I just uploaded or use the original 24x28px image, and resize it down to 12x14px. If you use an image with some other resolution, and resize it, the output image will be just as distorted as before. Other than that, I very much like the idea of a Switch template. Great idea :). :This was just an example and isn't done so there are mistakes. I have moved on from this and will be working on trying to put it into the infobox templates to save time and prevent all pages from having to be edited in source. I will change the hover tip too. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 05:21, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Redesign I've replied with my opinions too! ^ᴗ^ Header / footer I like this choice of header footer, definitely. Just make sure that when you add it to the CSS file, that it goes below the @import rules. @ rules need to always be at the top of CSS files, according to the CSS3 specification for at rules, otherwise they're ignored.